


The return of Lucifer Morningstar ( finish)

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, amour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 3





	The return of Lucifer Morningstar ( finish)

Lucifer had disappeared from the radar in the city of angels a few weeks ago. Chloe was mad with rage inside herself. She had nightmares and nightmares. He missed Lucifer very much for the investigations and his shitty sense of humor around him. The L.U.X.E. had been running in slow motion since it had deserted the area. He had saved Chloe from the underworld with the help of her mother. His mother had disappeared from the surface since that day. No trace of it. No news from him. Which was a good thing for his older brother: Amenadiel. A few days later, Lucifer returned to the police station with a huge carnal smile on his face as pale as snow. Winter was Lieutenant Decker's favorite season. However, spring brought his morale to zero, because Dan had someone, a lawyer with whom he had had a relationship based only on sex. Chloe was totally depressed. This was felt around his family and his daughter. She wasn't stupid. Lieutenant Decker pouted in front of the devil who plunged him into his sparkling eyes:

"Lieutenant Decker! You still look lovely! The devil exclaimed, smiling, in front of the beautiful woman who was not smiling in front of him. Did you miss me?"

Furious, Chloe slapped him in front of everyone and Mr. Ducon laughed openly in front of Morningstar. The devil didn't pay attention and followed Chloe like a dog in her office. The agency's pariah had the ball in her stomach since he burst into his life, again:

"Decker!"

"Why are you here? Lucifer? To hurt me?"

"No! Of course not! He replied, breathing a little, Chloe!"

"You don't subscribe to a colleague that way, Lucifer! She complained, with red eyes, in front of the devil who was shaking in front of her."

"I needed to clear my mind," he said, "as I approached her."

"You disappointed me, Lucifer... Once again! Leave me alone, please!"

Wounded, Lieutenant Decker had feelings for Lucifer, but this did not go as planned with the men around him. Mr. Ducon drank his coffee in the hallway, but he was watching Chloe in the distance before she slipped again. Morningstar approached her and wiped away her tear on her cheek. Chloe was tired of suffering for such an asshole. However, when Lucifer wanted to put his lips on his, time stood still for a short while, because his brother Amenadiel was behind him.

Lulu flip-flopped on his brother and hit him for the umpteenth time because he was there at the wrong time (...)


End file.
